Das Mädchen
Es war ein kühler Herbsttag, mir ging es körperlich prima, trotz Odium und Lavandia. Geistig war ich etwas angeschlagen. Leichter Größenwahn, Selbstgespräche, Psychopathie, alles also wie immer. Als ich morgens aufwachte, war es etwas kühl. Nicht, dass ich Wärme bevorzugen würde, aber es war mir irgendwie zu kalt. Also zog ich mir schnell was an und frühstückte eine Scheibe Brot mit Kaffee. Zwischendurch rief meine Klassenlehrerin an. Ich: „Ist es wichtig? Ich wollte mir eigentlich gerade eine Tasse Kaffee machen.“ Lehrerin: „Ruf mich zurück, nichts ist so wichtig wie der Morgenkaffee.“ Selbstverständlich rief ich sofort zurück, nachdem ich die Tasse geleert hatte. Ich: „Also, jetzt hab ich Zeit. Was gibt es denn?“ Lehrerin: „Gut, dass du noch nicht los bist. Ich wollte dir sagen, dass der Unterricht heute wegen dem Wetter zwei Stunden später anfängt.“ Erst jetzt sah ich aus dem Fenster. Es stürmte. Es stürmte wie am Letzten Tag, obwohl es bereits acht Uhr morgens war, war draußen kein Schimmer Licht zu sehen – abgesehen von ein paar Blitzen, die regelmäßig durch den Himmel zuckten. Ich: „Ah... Ja, danke. Ich wäre jetzt ehrlich gesagt trotzdem in die Schule gegangen...“ Lehrerin: „Kannst du auch machen, aber dann sitzt du zwei Stunden dumm herum. Bis nachher in der dritten.“ Also betrachtete ich noch ein wenig meine Klaue, polierte die Krallen – so was muss ja auch mal sein – und ging irgendwann los. Der Sturm hatte sich unterdessen gelegt, jedoch hatte er ein riesiges Nebelfeld zurückgelassen. Die Sichtweite betrug, wenn man weit sehen konnte, vielleicht fünfzig Meter. Meinen Schulweg fand ich trotzdem, ich hätte den vermutlich auch blind laufen können. Die Straße runter, rechts abbiegen, am Rückhaltebecken vorbei und durchs Feld. Schon war ich da. Das heißt, ich wäre da, wenn ich nicht am Feld stehen geblieben wäre. Ich: „Wow.. Man sieht die Schule nicht. Faszinierend... Ob es heute wohl viele Unfälle gibt?“ Ich betrachtete wieder meine Klaue und lachte. Natürlich konnte ich mich eigentlich nicht so blicken lassen, aber bei diesem Nebel machte ich mir da keine Sorgen. Ich ließ die Klaue wieder verschwinden und ging weiter zur Schule. Als ich dort ankam, lag irgendwas in der Luft. Blut. Der Geruch von frischem Blut. Dieses leicht süßliche, warme... Ahh, wenn ich da nur dran denke... Ich ging also in mein Klassenzimmer und sah jetzt, was ich vorhin gerochen hatte: Irgendwer... Besser gesagt, irgendwas hatte sämtliche Schüler dieser Klasse auf brutalste Weise hingerichtet. Ich sabberte schon fast vor Blutgier, konnte mich aber noch zurückhalten. Es klebte überall, an Wänden, Fenstern, Türen. Und mitten in dieser ganzen... Sagen wir mal, Schweinerei lag ein kleines Mädchen. Die Lichtmänner Als ich zu ihr hinging, sah ich, dass sie schlief. Ich kniete mich neben sie. Ich: „Hallo? Kleine? Geht es dir gut?“ Mädchen: „... ... ... Mh... Ich... Sie... Sie kommen... Sie kommen... Um mich zu holen... Die Lichtmänner...“ Ich: „Lichtmänner? Warum wollen sie dich holen?“ Mädchen: „Sie sagen, ich bin gefährlich... ICH BIN NICHT GEFÄHRLICH!“ Mit diesen Worten wurde ich, wie von einer unsichtbaren Hand gestoßen, an die Wand geschleudert. Dieses Mädchen war was besonderes, das spürte ich sofort. Ich ging wieder zu ihr hin und legte ihr meine rechte Hand – die Klaue aus Schatten - auf die Schulter. Ich: „Aber nein... Du bist nicht gefährlich. Ich werde auf dich aufpassen und dafür sorgen, dass die Lichtmänner nicht an dich heran kommen. Hast du Eltern?“ Mädchen: „Nein, die sind tot.“ Jetzt schaute sie mich genau an und lächelte. Mädchen: „Ich mag dich, du bist nicht böse... Willst du mein Nii-san sein?“ (Anmerkung: Nii-san ist japanisch und heißt soviel wie „Großer Bruder“) Ich: „Öh... Ja, gerne. Wie heißt du denn, Kleine?“ Mädchen: „Ich bin Amaya. Die Lichtmänner nennen mich aber nur ‚BL-649’. Du darfst mich Amy nennen.“ Ich: „Freut mich, Amy. Ich bin Kasai. Kasai Kemono.“ Amy: „Nii-san! Ich will auf deinen Arm!“ Ich lachte kurz und nahm Amy also auf meinen Arm. Da der Unterricht heute wohl kaum stattfinden würde, ging ich mit ihr wieder zu mir nach Hause. Dort erzählte sie mir, dass sie aus einem großen Kasten geflohen ist, wo die Lichtmänner sie eingesperrt hielten. Amy erzählte mir jedes Detail, und das alles erschreckend genau. Demnach wurde sie untersucht, weil sie besondere Fähigkeiten besitzt. Körperliche und psychische Tests, bei denen man normalerweise zusammenbrechen würde. In der darauffolgenden Nacht stand ich auf, aus meinem typischen Menschenhass heraus. Ich zog mich wieder an und wollte rausgehen, stolperte im Flur aber über Amy. Amy: „Nii-san, wohin willst du?“ Ich: „Uhm... Ich... Ich gehe raus... Ein wenig Spazieren.“ Amy: „Darf ich mitkommen?“ Ich: „Aber es ist schon spät, du solltest lieber schlafen.“ Amy: „Ich will aber mitkommen!“ Als sie das sagte, wackelte die Vase hinter ihr kurz. Ich hielt es danach für besser, sie mitzunehmen. Also nahm ich sie auf den Arm – diesmal der linke – und ging mit ihr raus. Ich sprang von Dach zu Dach, auf einer Art Verbrecherjagd. Ich suchte Diebe, Einbrecher, Schläger und Mörder und rammte jedem Einzelnen meine Klaue in den Körper. Dadurch erschuf ich neue Wesen, die aus Dunkelheit bestanden. Verbrecher deshalb, weil nur bei ihnen der Hass groß genug war, als dass meine Saat auch keimen kann. Irgendwann meldete sich Amy wieder zu Wort: Amy: „Was machst du da, Nii-san?“ Ich: „Ich... Ich töte diese Leute und mache sie zu was besserem.“ Amy: „Darf ich helfen? Ich will auch Leute töten!“ Ich konnte gar nicht mehr antworten, da sie schon einen Mann in die Luft hob und auf dem Zaun des örtlichen Parks aufspießte. Ich: „A-Amy! Du kannst doch nicht einfach so irgendwelche Leute töten! Es muss ein Verbrecher sein...“ Amy: „Keine Sorge, das war einer der Lichtmänner.“ Wie auf Kommando kamen weitere Leute um die Ecken und hatten uns umstellt. Sie trugen alle Laborkittel, waren also demnach Wissenschaftler. Da fiel mir ein, dass ich vor Monaten mal von einer Organisation gelesen habe, die in Verdacht stand, an Menschen herumzuexperimentieren. „Wenn hunderte Menschen gerettet werden können, dürfen dafür zehn Menschen sterben“, war das kurze Statement dazu. Das war die HRBF, die Human Research and Beast Factory. Und genau aus diesem Labor waren diese Leute. Amy vergrub ihr Gesicht an meinem Hals und zitterte. Ich streichelte sie etwas und ging mit meiner Klaue auf die Wissenschaftler los. Einer schaffte es allerdings, mir Amy von Arm zu reißen und versuchte, sie zu fesseln. Da wurde ich wütend. Der Schatten wuchs von meinem rechten Arm zuerst rüber auf den linken und verwandelte auch den in eine Klaue. Zeitgleich dazu wurden meine Beine ebenfalls in eher tierähnliche Läufe verwandelt und mein Gesicht hatte jetzt etwas bestialisches an sich. Ich ging auf den Wissenschaftler los, der Amy in seiner Gewalt hatte und zerriss ihn. „Wer gegen kleine Kinder geht, verdient nicht mal den Tod!“, knurrte ich und ließ ihn irgendwie am Leben. Auf einmal spürte ich ein leichtes Pieksen im Nacken und tastete danach. Es war eine Betäubungsspritze. Ich schlief zwar nicht ein, fiel aber zu Boden und war wie gelähmt. Amy fing an zu schreien. Zeitgleich mit diesem Schrei kam ein Sturm auf, der verblüffende Ähnlichkeiten mit dem von morgens hatte. Plötzlich redete Amy mit einer Stimme, die eher aus einer anderen Dimension kam als aus einem kleinen Mädchen. Amy: „Lasst ihn in Ruhe und verschwindet. Verschwindet für immer!“ Ein Wissenschaftler kam auf die bescheuerte Idee, ihr auch so eine Spritze geben zu wollen, er kam aber nicht weit. Ungefähr drei Meter vor Amy war es, als würde er von einer riesigen, unsichtbaren Klinge enthauptet werden. Das gleiche passierte auch den anderen, die um sie herum standen. Manchen trennte sie den Kopf ab, andere die Arme, und wieder andere wurden einfach zweigeteilt. Der Geist der Wut Ich konnte mich in der Zwischenzeit wieder bewegen, war aber komplett menschlich. Ich sah mit an, wie Amy die Wissenschaftler hinrichtete, es war das reinste Massaker. Als keiner mehr lebte, ging ich zu Amy hin. Ich: „Amy... Was... Was war das eben?“ Amy: „Ich habe diese Forscher für das getötet, was sie mir und anderen angetan haben. Das ist ihre gerechte Strafe. Diese Kraft verdanke ich dem Geist der Wut. Er gab mir die Macht, meine Gedanken in dieser Art zu manifestieren.“ Ich: „Der Geist der Wut... Hm... Kommt mir doch irgendwie bekannt vor.“ Amy: „Natürlich. Du bekamst deine Kraft durch den Geist des Hasses. Odium. Er und die anderen Geister existieren, um die Menschen zu richten, die böses tun, um eine bessere Welt zu erschaffen.“ Nachdem sie das sagte, fiel Amy vor Erschöpfung um. Nach allem, was sie weiß und kann, bleibt sie immer doch nur ein kleines Mädchen. Aber ich mag sie. Ich bin ihr Nii-san, und sie ist meine kleine Schwester. Ich werde sie vor schlechtem beschützen, wie eine Tochter. Ich bin ihr Nii-san, ich bin ihr Vater, ich bin ihr Beschützer. Ich spüre, dass in ihr eine weitaus größere Kraft liegt als nur der Geist der Wut. Aber bis diese an den Tag kommt, dauert es noch. Wie lange, kann ich nicht sagen. Es wird uns ein Vergnügen sein, die Verbrecher dieser Welt alle auszurotten, bestialisch, brutal und blutrünstig. Schlaft gut. Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Geister Kategorie:Mittellang